The present invention relates to a compressor arrangement comprising a mounting, an evaporation trough, which can be inserted in the mounting on a plurality of slide-in tracks at different heights, as far as a final position, and a compressor. A compressor arrangement of this type for a refrigeration device is disclosed by DE 102 28 739 A1.
In refrigeration devices, moisture which is released from the goods to be cooled to the air in the storage chamber of the refrigeration device or is carried in by opening the door, condenses at the evaporator. In order to conduct away this moisture, a discharge channel or bowl is conventionally provided beneath the evaporator to catch the condensation water flowing off the evaporator. The condensation water is conventionally conducted away from the discharge channel or bowl through a channel to the outside into an evaporation trough. This evaporation trough is conventionally arranged over the compressor of the refrigeration device, so that the condensation water is warmed by the waste heat from the compressor and its evaporation is thereby accelerated.
In order to avoid the evaporation trough overflowing and condensation water reaching current-carrying components of the refrigeration device, a sufficient evaporation performance must be achieved. In order to achieve the greatest possible evaporation performance, it is useful to arrange the evaporation trough as closely as possible over the compressor. The evaporation trough and the compressor should not touch one another, since otherwise the evaporation trough forms a sounding board which amplifies the noises from the compressor.
Since it is advantageous, in serial production of refrigeration devices, to be able to mount different compressor types in the same refrigeration device model, the mounting height of the evaporation trough should be adjustable to the height of the respective compressor.
In the case of the compressor arrangement known from DE 102 28 739 A1, a plurality of holders for the evaporation trough is provided at different heights in the housing. The evaporation trough is constructed drawer-like and is placed with its webs on a suitable holder and then pushed into the housing.
In order to ensure that the evaporation trough is mounted at a suitable height, it is proposed therein to provide the holders with different codings which only allow mounting of the evaporation trough, which is also coded, in the holder whose coding is complementary to that of the evaporation trough. As the coding, a position peg is arranged on the evaporation trough, said position peg being attached to the evaporation trough depending on the compressor model to be mounted, such that the trough is mounted on the correspondingly coded holder.
It is disadvantageous therein, however, that for each compressor type used, suitably coded evaporation troughs have to be provided. An evaporation trough that is not suitably coded for the compressor cannot be mounted at the right distance over the compressor.